Millennium Mutants
by PrincessKiichigo
Summary: It's time for a new adventure as Japan is thrown into chaos and mutants emerge. Yamis stick together with a new friendship gained from truth. But more is to be revealed when they are granted sanctuary in America. Rating may go up. Pairings undecided. Probable slash
1. Chapter 1 I hate Prologues

Me: Alrighty! A new fanfic from yours truely ^^

Fei: To those of you that know us Hi again and to those who don't we're pleased to meet you!

Me: Right... Lets just ignore my multiple personalities for the moment...

Gary: Death... *pulls out chainsaw*

Me: *sweatdrops and tazers Gary*

Fei: We own nothing except some OC's ^^

Me: Damn straight... Now on with the chapter! Cause we hate prologues...

***Millennium Mutants***

* * *

**Chapter One - I hate Prologues**

//Remind me again why we're here?// Yami asked as he ignored several stares in our direction.

Here was America, and it was unseasonably cold considering it was now spring. Ryou was also here and he'd bought his neighbour along at Ishizu's advice. Vanessa had the Millennium Eye, which she'd surprisingly won from Bakura, and since the ceremonial duel the item wielders had stuck together. The story behind that was a confusing one and now there was four spirits. Miha, Bakura, Yami and, disturbingly enough, Marik. Marik had been influenced by another spirit which had driven him insane but we'd since managed to destroy the other spirit and return Marik to his former sanity. Apparently all the spirits had known each other back in ancient Egypt and despite the quarrels of the past were now good friends. The changes since the defeat of Zorc and the ceremonial duel were many and profound.

/We were invited by Grandpas friend./ I replied smiling as we gathered our bags.

//Then why isn't Grandpa here too?// Yami asked pointedly as he took my bags from me and carried them himself.

/Because his friend invited us to his school to avoid the conflict back in Japan and Grandpa said he could take care of himself, as well as the shop. I know it's cold here but we'll be fine once we get to this… School place. At least we're safe./ I answered as we passed through security.

Japan had taken a turn for the worse shortly after the fall of several big companies. To our relief KaibaCorp had escaped the company meltdown – mainly due to the popularity of his duel disk system and hologram technology. But the rest of the country had fallen into turmoil. Protests were being held by employees being laid off. Riots were rampant as the government refused to do anything about the chaos. Then a little over a month ago gangs had begun showing up, strange things happening around them. Large fires popping up out of nowhere, people dead with no marks on their bodies and then there was the shockwaves. Yami had witnessed it in his spirit form above the city one day. Some of the people in the groups causing these strange events.

//Well anything to keep you safe Aibou.// Yami replied as we finally reached the exit to the airport.

"So where's our ride?" Bakura asked casually as he leaned against a wall.

"Dunno. Aren't they supposed to hold up signs for this sort of thing?" Vanessa questioned as she adjusted her eye patch.

"Yeah… I guess." I shrugged sighing as we begun looking around.

Tilting my head to the side I allowed my other senses to search out the person who was supposed to come get us. Yami took my hand and squeezed it gently sending a small flurry of energy through me. I opened my eyes straightening up and begun walking in the direction I'd sensed out.

"That's creepy how you do that." Malik commented as everyone followed me to a man holding a sign.

The sign only had my name on it and the man looked wild and out of place.

"You'll be Yugi Mutou then?" He asked gruffly extending a hand in greeting.

"Ah yes. My companions are Vanessa Harrison, Michael Roberts, Malik Ishtar, Marik Yami, Yami Atemu, Ryou Bakura and Bakura Afekia." I told him in slightly broken English as I shook his hand nervously.

"Right. Well I'm Logan. Just Logan." Logan replied in a heavily accent Japanese that caused Yami to wince slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Logan." Vanessa said happily as we began our way to the car park.

"Don't call me that." Logan told her frostily.

Vanessa looked a little let down and Miha, AKA Michael, glared at him whilst holding close his reincarnated twin. He whispered to her softly in ancient Egyptian and she nodded smiling again just as we reached a dark looking SUV. Logan unlocked it and jumped in the drivers seat cracking his neck and lighting a cigar. The rest of us piled in the back, dragging our bags with us.

_Twenty minutes later_

Finally we pulled into a driveway of a large mansion, not as big as Kaibas, but it was still pretty big as mansions go. Two ladies and two men were waiting out front to greet us apparently. A red haired woman stood next to a man with crimson shades, while a white haired lady stood next to a bald man in a wheelchair. Silently I thanked Ra for my advanced English lessons as we got out of the SUV, dragging our luggage with us.

"Hello. My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for the Gifted." The bald man greeted us amicably.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, the students just next to me are Jean Grey and Scott Summers. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The white haired woman pronounced in a voice that seemed to whisper to the air around us.

"It's a pleasure to be here. My name is Michael Roberts, though most call me Miha. Thank you for your generosity in letting us stay whilst our country is in turmoil. We are eternally grateful." Miha replied bowing.

"I'm Vanessa Harrison. Pleased to meet you." She whispered quietly clutching Miha's hand.

"I'm Yugi Motou and I thank you from my grandfather for letting us stay Professor. I've heard so much about you." I breathed out excitedly bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure. And these delightful young people must be… Yami Atemu, Malik Ishtar, Marik Yami, Ryou Bakura and Bakura Afekia. Were your other friends not able to come dear Yugi? I was sure I invited them all." Professor Xavier replied smiling as he nodded his head to me as he couldn't bow.

"Joey used some of his duel prize money to get his family away from the riots – they're living in Canada til it calms down. Tea was caught in the crossfire a week before we left and we're not too sure what happened to her. Duke called in a favour with Pegasus to stay on his island til things calm down, Honda went with him. Rebecca went with Professor Hawkins to stay in England for a while." I explained ticking them off on my hand.

"And Mr Kaiba?" He asked curiously.

"His company is doing fine – if anything it's doing better now than before considering half his competition is gone, at least company wise. He said, and I quote, 'I don't need help from some old fart in America.' Sorry if that offended you Professor. I was just told to tell you that or bad things would happen." I answered sheepishly.

//Like what?// Yami asked curiously.

/Like showing certain videos to the public./ I answered sending him a mental image which made him go pale.

"No offence taken Yugi. Now I've discussed with your guardians the situation of this school. That is that it only has two teachers and thus we cannot teach every subject. We hold a contract with a nearby school called Bayville. They teach most of the other subjects. Our subjects are optional, however it is required that you do English, Mathematics, one of the sciences and P.E." The Professor explained leading us inside the entrance hall, which was huge.

"What is P.E.?" Miha asked looking slightly dumbfounded.

"It's Physical Education. Of course some students are exempt from the class should they have certain medical issues that would make the class impossible for them. However as you are all able bodied it should poise no problem for any of you." Jean told him happily.

Miha and Bakura were the only ones who didn't look unhappy at the thought of P.E. Yami looked suspicious though.

"Scott will take you to your rooms so you can deposit your things, then show you around. No doubt you'll meet the rest of the student body here quite quickly and I'm sure you'll all get to be great friends." Professor Xavier told us motioning to Scott who was waiting impatiently at the end of the staircase.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed that... I certainly did :)

Gary: *wobbles and tries to start chainsaw*

Fei: *tazers Gary* Tazers are fun.

Me: Right... Well anyway... Sorry if this was a bit confusing for you guys... :P It's my first X-men fanfic without my dear old editor...

Fei: May she have many happy returns... wherever she may be.

Me: We're currently doing research via DVD means to better aquaint ourselves with X-men :)

Fei: Meaning we're eating popcorn and watching the series :P

Me: Please review - and anyone whose read my other crossover, the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Angels and Demons

Me: Thanks for reviewing!! ^^

Fei: To those who don't like Vanessa or Miha...

Me: We need to keep them in there sorry... We can always kill them off later if we need to...

Miha: Do we really mean that little to you?

Fei: I still love ya!

Me: Step away from the OC Fei! *tasers Fei*

Miha: She's nuts so she can't own anything!

Me: Damn straight! Enjoy chapter 2 reviewers!

***Millennium Mutants***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Angels and Demons**

We followed Scott to four bedrooms. Bakura claimed the first with Ryou, Yami and I the second, Marik and Malik the third and Miha the fourth. Scott looked strangely at Vanessa when she tried to leave her things in Mihas room too.

"Uhh they don't let guys and girls share rooms sorry." Scott told her.

She looked downcast and Miha gave her a hug as we made our way to another room. Vanessa would have a room mate we soon discovered.

"Heya Scott. Are these the new students?? Wow they have cool hair." A girl with black hair done back in a pony tail asked Scott happily.

"Uhh yea. Kitty this is Vanessa Harrison. She'll be your room mate." Scott replied looking uncomfortably at the brightness of the room.

"Hey Vanessa. Please to meet you. I'm Kitty Pryde. I love your hair! Maybe we can trade hair tips later." Kitty held out a hand for Vanessa to shake.

Vanessa seemed to shrink and hid behind Miha, who looked concerned. He glared at Kitty for a moment before turning back to Vanessa.

"Hey… it's ok. Don't worry bout it ok. We'll still be going to school together and everything sis. So don't worry. It'll be ok. I'm not gonna leave you here all by yourself. I'd never do that." Miha whispered to her softly.

I smiled and an idea formed. Probably not the best I'd had but an idea nonetheless.

"Group hug!" I called out in Japanese glomping Vanessa.

Everyone minus Kitty and Scott joined in the hug. Vanessa had that affect on people. She was like our little sister – and of course that meant if she got in trouble we all got in trouble. If someone made her sad… well we'd make their life a living hell. And Ra forbid if someone pissed her off. The hug dispersed and Vanessa looked happier. Miha helped her put her stuff on the other side of the room and we looked to Scott, our 'tour guide'.

"Right… well I suppose the first place to check out would be the kitchen and dining areas since you'll be using those a lot, then the recreational rooms." Scott informed us, pointing out three bathrooms along the way.

_In the kitchen_

Arriving in the kitchen an audible growl was heard from someones stomach and looking around I noticed Ryou blushing. Bakura shook his head and vaulted over a bench to look in the fridge. Scott rolled his eyes and took a seat as the rest of us converged on the kitchen. It had been a long flight and we were all famished. Yami fixed me a sandwich and as I began eating it my thoughts wandered to the past. None of them remembered _everything_ about their former lives in Egypt. Not even Yami. Though at least now they all knew their names. Through the telling of each others stories we were able to find out more about what had truly happened but there were still gaps. The gods had told us that this was for us to discover on our own. That fate still had much in store for us. I pondered the meaning behind this as I finished my sandwich and watched the others joking around and eating. Atemu, Afekia, Marik and Miha… They were all real now. We had worried about the ceremonial duel taking them from us but in the end it had been their choice and they'd chosen to stay. At first we'd thought it was just to keep the balance, that they wouldn't want us around anymore. How wrong we were to think that. They could never leave us and we could never leave them. A knowing smile found its way onto Yamis face. He knew I was reminiscing, I was doing that a lot lately.

_After food_

"Well how bout I show you guys the rest of this –" Scott was cut off by a soft bamf noise behind us.

Turning as one we all stared at the fuzzy blue guy who'd appeared behind us. I wondered for a moment if someone had summoned a duel monster but shook my head – definitely not a duel monster. The thing looked nervous, like a cat about to run. Vanessa seemed curious and took a few steps towards it, slowly as if to not startle the creature. Her head came up a little short of its chin but she seemed unperturbed by the height difference. She bought a hand up to the creatures 'hand' softly stroked the three fingered appendage. The creature looked shocked, its tail stiffened. I doubted anyone had ever touched it like that.

"Ahh… Guten targ." The blue 'creature' greeted looking over at us as it tore its eyes from Vanessa.

"Hey Kurt. Smooth moves." Scott scolded the guy suddenly.

The blue guy, now dubbed Kurt, ducked his head sheepishly scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't being stroked by Vanessa.

"Sorry Scott. It vas an accident. Don't fry me ok." Kurt apologized with a slight accent.

"Nah don't worry bout it. The Professor was hoping to tell them later so I guess it doesn't matter." Scott told him rolling his eyes.

"Still… I should have been more careful. I must look like a demon to them." Kurt shook his head gently pulling his hand away from Vanessa.

Vanessa looked up at him smiling and she hugged him.

"Nuh uh… Demons aren't this soft. You're angel I'm sure." Vanessa told him.

Miha looked murderous and took a few steps forward holding his arms open just as Vanessa fell back. She'd used too much energy. Miha growled softly at Kurt and picked Vanessa up bridal style. She was still awake but Miha didn't look like he was about to trust her legs to take her weight right now.

"Ahh vill she be okay?" Kurt asked looking concerned.

"She'll be fine. I'll just have to carry her for a while til she gets her strength back." Miha growled at him.

"Mr. Kurt… you're so nice. I can tell we'll make great friends." Vanessa told Kurt with a smile.

"Right… Well we might as well go meet the Professor now, seeing as you've met Kurt." Scott scowled slightly at Miha and Kurt.

I glared at Scott. He was jealous of Miha and Kurt for some strange reason. Though those were the only feelings I got there was also another deeper one. Fear. Though it was unclear to me as to whom the fear was directed at. Scott led us to a concealed door and held it open for us. Beyond it was an elevator and as we descended Bakura asked an important question.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed chapter two!

Miha: Please review so we can get on with this... *glares at Kurt and Scott*

Fei: A lil backround info for Miha and Vanessa. Now Vanessa is about as tall as Yugi and Miha is as tall as Yami...

Me: Vanessa has long black hair with red bangs while Miha has short black hair with a darker red fringe.

Miha: We're twins and I'm very protective on my "lil" sis.

Me: Review and we'll see about chapter three... :)

[AN: Anyone that can help me with the Xmen characters please help me!]


	3. Chapter 3 Mutants and Magic

Me: Hey guys, sorry for the delay!

Fei: We still don't own anything... Apart from bruised dignities and a giant 'Hello Kitty' plushy...

Me: We'll try and speed up with the updating but I've got his story and two others I'm working on...

Fei: We'd work faster if you guys reviewed more... maybe...

Me: On with the Fic!

***Millennium Mutants***

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mutants and Magic**

"So what's with blue boy?" Bakura asked, rolling his eyes.

"Ach… I've alvays been like this. Ever since I vas born." Kurt answered shrugging.

"Right… Well that's as clear as mud." Marik muttered rolling his eyes.

Kurt looked around nervously, tension was thick in the air between himself, Scott and Miha. The rest of us, I could tell, were amused – in particular Yami.

//Miha needs to lighten up. Relax a little.// Yami told me shrugging when I asked him what was so funny.

/He's just being protective of Nessa. You'd be the same if two strangers had feeling for me./ I retorted poking him in the side.

//That's true. I suppose I can't talk… I'm a little annoyed at Scott and Kurt. You'd think males of this time would be able to control their emotions better. I can sense their petty jealousy towards Miha. He wouldn't make a move to her, they're related after all, but that doesn't mean he won't protect her like a brother should his sister. I'm the same with her. She may not be my real sister but I'd protect her regardless cause she's more than just our friend, she's the groups little sister.// Yami told me as the elevator stopped but the awkward silence didn't.

Scott and Kurt left first and the rest of us followed, looking around curiously. We were in a strange 'control' room of sorts. Professor Xavier was seated in front of the main 'computer', Kitty was there too and both turned to greet us.

"Ahh I see you've all met Kurt. Kitty would you mind getting Jean, Rogue and Spike? It would be better to introduce you all." The Professor asked Kitty with a nod.

Bakura gaped as Kitty went through the wall.

"Well that would be awfully handy. Let me guess… the wall is a hologram?" Malik asked cynically.

"Ahh no. Kitty is what is called a Mutant. She has the ability to walk through solid objects. Kurt is also a Mutant but he has a different ability." Scott replied moving to stand next to the Professor.

"I can teleport." Kurt told us before disappearing with a small puff of smoke and a bamf noise.

Kurt reappeared near the Professor and handed him a watch. Shaking his head the Professor produced a new one from beneath the desk behind him. Kurt put the watch on and pressed a button. Standing where Kurt had been was Kurt – only human looking.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Kurt Vagner, though some people call me Nightcrawler." Kurt explained looking sheepish.

"Right… so if we think logically about this… I'm guessing this is a school for Mutants?" Ryou asked looking thoughtful.

"You would be correct in your assumption. You are all here because I was able to sense an awakening of mutant abilities in you. Not your entire group but most of you. Everyone in this room is a mutant." The Professor answered smiling politely.

"I'm not a Mutant sir." Yami growled glaring at the Professor.

"I'm afraid you are Mr. Atemu. All of you are, and very powerful ones at that." Professor Xavier told us his eyes shining slightly.

"What I have is not some kind of pathetic Mutant power Wheels." Bakura ground out angrily.

I shivered as a few shadows slinked along the walls and noticed Ryou grabbing Bakuras hand quickly. Yami shot him a warning glance before glaring back at Professor Xavier.

"As much as you wish to deny that you are a Mutant. You would only be lying to yourself. The machine behind me detects Mutant powers. It's called Cerebro. Since you are all close enough now, it should be able to tell me what gifts you have. Whilst you were still in Japan all I could discern was that your powers were awakening quickly and were extremely powerful." The Professor explained turning to the main computer in the room.

He placed a helmet over his head and closed his eyes for a moment. I shuddered feeling something alien coming from him and the machine. Images of all of us appeared on screen and wave lengths and writing seemed to flow across underneath our images. The Professor took his helmet off and turned back to us.

"So what's the verdict Wheels?" Came Logans voice from the door.

"Ah Logan, just in time as usual." The Professor answered him wearily.

"Yea yea bub. Just get on with it." Logan growled in response.

"Yes well it seems you all have strong empathic abilities, you also have telepathic abilities however it seems weak. Yugi and Bakura seem to have a similar gift, in that it enables you to find others like yourselves. Yami has a very strong ability to control earth. Hmmm… this is strange though… Miss Harrison should well have formed her mutation by these stats however… I cannot see them." The Professor began looking perplexed as he studied Vanessa.

"That's because they shrink." Vanessa giggled smirking evilly at the Professor.

"Would you mind demonstrating?" Charles asked politely.

"Later. Just get on with the explanation." Miha growled glaring angrily at him.

"Right you are. Ryou has a very strong healing ability and from what I can see he is also able to manipulate water in all its many forms, however cannot create it. Michael can control gravity, Vanessa can create and control fire, Bakura can charge things with kinetic energy and Malik can control and create electricity. Marik seems to be able to contort things with his mind, which is very odd. Yugi can control and create light and has some telekinetic powers. Cerebro also registers that you all have what it is calling Chaos Necromancy." Professor Xavier finished glancing curiously at us all.

"Those are some powers Wheels, aren't they a little young for that much power?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow at the wheelchair bound Professor.

"Well it appears the Chaos Necromancy has been there for many years and has gradually been building in power, the other abilities have only just manifested but are already incredibly powerful. No doubt their powers were supposed to manifest with less intensity but with the way Chaos Necromancy is it stands to reason that their powers may already be fully matured – if not I shudder to think how strong they will be once fully matured." Charles sighed heavily, leaning back as he closed his eyes.

"I think your computer got it wrong." Ryou giggled innocently.

"And why do you think that young one?" The Professor asked looking at him curiously.

"Because what we have is not this so called 'Chaos Necromancy'." Bakura answered sinisterly summoning the shadows slowly.

"Oh no… This is much stronger…" Miha growled out adding his own shadow summoning.

"And it pales in comparison to any 'power' you pathetic mortals possess." Marik muttered smirking as he too begun to summon the shadows.

By now the room had grown dark and small amounts of the shadowy purple fog that inhabited the Shadow Realm begun to drift in. Yami chuckled darkly his eyes flashing open as he summoned the last of the shadows to shroud the room in the Realms true horrors.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm Professor. Where your nightmares become reality, your worst fears come to life and your soul is sent to it's own personal hell. This is our power, our kingdom and our reality. Here you have no power. What we say goes, entrances and exits are wherever and whenever we choose them to be. Oh and careful… the creatures here do more than just bite." Yami sneered coldly.

Logan seemed unmoved; however the Professor paled his mouth agape at the true terror of our dark dimension. Cracking his neck Logan grunted slightly, glared at us for a moment before three shiny silver claws erupted from his knuckles. Sniffing the air he smirked and his claws slashed through the shadows.

"I knew you pip-squeaks looked familiar." He growled leveling a glare at us.

* * *

Me: Oooh plot twist!

Fei: See this is why we take so long to get new chapters up...

Me: Cause I'm always trying to find the perfect cliffy/twist at the end!

Fei: Please review ^^


	4. Chapter 4 What the!

Me: Welcome welcome to another chapter!

Fei: Bout time you lazy bum!

Me: *sweatdrop* I own nothing

**Chapter 4 - What the?!**

* * *

My eyes widened in momentary shock – 'this guy knows us?' went through my head followed shortly by 'I hope he doesn't butcher me with those claws'. Yami laughed at the last thought and took a few slightly menacing steps towards Logan.

"Oh and how do we look familiar?" Yami asked grinning broadly as the shadows played with his hair gently.

"About seven maybe eight hundred years ago I… think… we fought alongside each other. I don't remember what it was against but you bought this place to one of the battles when the wimpy brit of THAT time was knocked out. Again after your miniature of back then was wounded. My memories of the time are hazy but… I don't remember the girl or at least the one with you. I remember this sexy minx of a chick with you but not her. She smells… like zombie." Logan growled shuddered and growling towards Nessa.

"Don't talk about my sister that way scum!" Miha growled angrily, his hackles rising and a pulse going through the realm.

"Sorry kid I'm just sayin' it how I smell it. Anyway… I'm sure I met you before then too but I… can't remember… grrr." Logan growled shaking his head.

"Logan… what's happening?" The Professor whispered shaking in fear.

"Nothing to worry bout Professor. I'm sure the pip-squeaks won't hurt ya. What do ya say guys? Let us outta here and I'll see what I can dig up from my memories – or better yet Miha can poke around in my head and see for himself." Logan said his claws sinking back beneath his skin.

The others looked to Yami and he nodded with a small frown. Slowly everyone pulled the shadows back to their own realm and soon we were back in the control room. Miha angrily crossed to the Professor and flicked him in the forehead before turning to face Logan who stood beside him. Scott was on the ground unconscious next to the Professor. A quick probe from Yamis magic told us he wasn't soulless, just unconscious – which tends to happen to weak individuals in the shadow realm. Pity we forgot he was there before, would have been fun to see how long he lasted or whether he just fainted from shock. Logan was standing still as Miha touched a finger to his forehead and a soft glow came from them both.

"What's happening?" The Professor asked curiously.

"Miha is searching inside Logans mind for lost memories. He's done the same for us too. Though he must know what he is looking for first or he could get lost and if that ever happened to him… well there aren't many ways to get him back. When he finds the memories he can reinstate them within Logans organized mind." Ryou answered looking cheerful, as usual.

_Meanwhile in Logans head with Miha…_ (AN: That sounds like a news line – "and now we cross to Miha who's examining Logans Brain. Does he have one? Lets go see…" hehehe)

The place was dense forest. 'Damn feral soul room… almost as bad as Bakuras' I thought as a branch smacked me in the face as I passed yet another tree. I could tell from some of the forest that some of the damage was done to his actual brain in order for this kind of amnesia. This place was pretty large so I decided to take an aerial form so as to find and fix various damages done by the amnesia, it would be temporary until I got Ryou to heal him – which judging from some of his rather startling memories was a damn good idea. Hell this guy was practically immortal like the Yamis and Hikaris, only older. I shuddered when I found the memory of what had done the damage and was astonished that he'd survived such things. 'This isn't the first time I've done this' I mused frowning slightly. 'Why does everyone want this guy to forget shit? Apart from the fact that half the shit he knows is really out there…' was my last thought as I fixed the final hole and returned to the group.

_With Yugi outside of Logans slightly holey brain :)_

"Hmm… normally he isn't in there too long. Maybe we should…?" Ryou muttered softly but was stilled with a hand from Bakura.

"I'm fine Ryou. But I'll need you to do some… special healing – mostly to keep what I fixed permanent, not just temporary, but there's also the fact that I don't want to have to do this for a 23rd time. Seriously, I did this in his memories in the past too – he remembers back before the Items – even before Atlantis. This guys freaking ancient from what I saw and I didn't see all of it!" Miha explained wide eyed as he stood back from Logan.

"If the people who did this to me weren't already dead I'd kill them." Logan muttered scowling.

Ryou stepped forth and begun to glow softly as he touched Logans hand, as he could not reach the older mans head. A blue light shone brightly around his head, getting brighter and brighter. I covered my eyes as it got too bright and for a few moments none of us could see. When the light dissipated the person who stood before us was the same Logan but with piercing blue eyes and large silver wings.

"Cool." Marik whispered grinning madly.

"I'm glad you like it darkling." Logan laughed with an almost regal sounding voice.

"Can I touch them?" I asked gazing at the wings adoringly.

"Of course young Master. Just don't pull the feathers. I assume questions are in order?" Logan replied with a gentle smile, which was slightly creepy considering how grumpy he'd been before.

"Who are you and what have you done with Logan?" Scott asked, having awoken whilst Miha had fixed Logans brain.

"I am Justinius Haringer Frostbite, I have done nothing with Logan for I have never truly been the man you speak of. He was what my mind had become after so much damage had been done. Though this time the fix has been made permanent and since the young healer Master healed me I am able to protect myself from being harmed so again. Though don't expect me to be polite to you one eye, I've never really liked your brash and uncouth attitude even whilst I was under the pseudonym of Logan." The newly named Justinius answered him shortly.

"When did Logan grow wings and when has he ever used big words?" Kitty asked from the lift.

With her was a pale young girl with strange tastes in clothing, a white streak though her otherwise brown hair, and a young African American boy with funny looking blond hair.

"I have always had wings dear Kitty and have always known large words. However certain memory issues as well as injuries had forced these things to stay locked away as it were." Justinius explained to her softly with a broad smile.

"That's creepy." The small group said in unison.

"His name is Justinius now Kitty." Vanessa told her poking her tongue at the girl.

"Actually you guys can call me Justin if it's easier. Just not Logan. That name makes me feel like some army bitch." Justin muttered folding his wings down from my hands.

"Ok Justin." I squeaked smiling happily up at him and he grinned back.

"Hey so where did Kurt get to?" Scott asked looking around confused.

"Good question." Justin muttered peering around.

"Well he was here until…" Yami begun before paling.

"Oopsies" Marik and Malik giggled together with grins.

_Meanwhile in the shadow realm…_

Kurt tried to teleport as the brown furry things begun to multiply around him and when he couldn't he set off at a run as they chased him. His thoughts being 'I don't wanna get eaten by furry little balls!'

* * *

Me: Please review...

Fei: Hahaha!

Me: Quiet you!

Fei: Review to stop the madness


	5. Chapter 5 Oddities

Me: Don't hurt me...

Gary: She's sorry she's been gone for... ages...

Fei: She's been busy with school... Really busy... Like even her holidays she had to go to school.

Me: Yea it sucked but no more excuses here is chapter five, courtesy of a sleepless night...

**Millennium Mutants**

**Chapter 5**

_

* * *

_

Last time on

_Millennium Mutants..._

Kurt tried to teleport as the brown furry things begun to multiply around him and when he couldn't he set off at a run as they chased him. His thoughts being 'I don't wanna get eaten by furry little balls!'

_And now the thrilling conclusion... Well maybe not thrilling for some but hey I finally got around to writing another chapter!_

"Guys what have we told you about trapping innocent people in the Shadow Realm?" Yugi snapped impatiently.

"Not to." Malik and Marik muttered guiltily.

"Bring him back guys. Before something eats him." I growled rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Yes you Highness." They intoned before vanishing in a swirl of shadows.

"Miha... Go with them and make sure they don't disembowel him or something." Yugi muttered to Miha quietly.

"Sure thing little one." Miha replied vanishing.

A few minutes later I felt the shadows swell and a frightened looking Kurt fell from a portal in the roof. Another portal in front of me appeared and Miha came through pulling Malik and Marik by the ears.

"These two are morons I swear. Sorry if you're hurt Kurt but if that Kuriboh swarm had gotten you chances are they would have laid eggs in your brain. It's their mating season there." Miha explained dumping the pair on the ground.

"Wow Kuriboh mating season in the shadow realm... Now I've heard everything." Justin muttered looking smug.

"In my brain?" Kurt looked mortified.

"Yes in your brain. They tend to do that during mating season. You would have lived but two weeks later… your head would probably have exploded after they hatched and ate your innards. Luckily that didn't happen so you're safe. Dunno bout that zombie monster passing by though… Poor thing. No one's safe during Kuriboh mating season." Miha muttered shivering.

"Indeed. If that was all then I think we'll be going to our rooms now." I told the professor stiffly.

"Yes that's perfectly fine. You may go." The Professor replied with a nod.

With that we went back upstairs and found the lounge.

"I know what we can call the professor now." Malik informed us smugly.

"And what's that ya blond fur ball?" Bakura asked jeeringly.

"Baldemort." He answered cheerfully.

"Like a spin off on Voldemort from Harry Potter?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. It's genius!" Malik exclaimed happily.

"You're a moron. I'm just gonna call him baldy to preserve my sense of sanity." Miha retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Marik thought it was cool." Malik protested looking to his double.

"I remember distinctly telling you that I would rather dye and style my hair like Tea's than dignify you with an answer as to whether or not that name was 'cool' in any way shape or form." Marik told him coldly.

"Wow… Marik just had a Kaiba moment." Yugi muttered quietly.

_Meanwhile…_

I tapped my fingers together lightly. 'So Charles… you think to outdo me by gaining the trust of those powerful mutants from Japan… Well that's not going to happen… I'm going to get Mystique to infiltrate their group and poison them against him.' I thought laughing maniacally.

"Uhh Magneto?" Mystique asked loudly.

"Yees?" I answered in surprise.

"You've been staring at that screen for the past ten minutes, I've been asking you about letting the kids go train and then you started laughing maniacally. You ok?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Yes the kids can go train. They need to be prepared if my plan fails and you need to infiltrate Xaviers school again. He's got some new students. Powerful ones." I replied grinning madly.

"Right… also… A package arrived earlier… It's from a guy called Allen and has holes in it." Mystique informed me as she left.

'Oh yay! Fluffy's here!' I thought happily skipping down the hall.

_The next day…_

"Guys… Magnetos startin' tah scare me. That cat is freaky." I told the others worriedly.

"Toad… You're right. That thing isn't normal. I mean seriously. It's got devil horns and it's nude." Lance agreed looking nauseous.

"He asked me if I wanted to let her stay in my room." Pietro whispered from a dark corner.

"I tried transforming into it. Didn't work. I think it's possible that it's some kind of demon." Mystique muttered under her breath.

There was a meow and we jumped. There sat Fluffy tilting her head to the side at us, beady green eyes boring into us. A flick of her tail and we fled screaming from the house.

_Meanwhile…_

'Stupid archangel. What the hell is he doing here? He'll ruin everything.' I thought savagely. I pulled on my shoes and calmed my mind, relaxing my powers and fortifying my disguise. Jean called us down for breakfast and I hissed softly. 'Stupid humans will pay. I will make each and every last one of them suffer a thousand deaths over and over and over.' I thought clenching my fists as she called again in her shrill stupid voice.

"I will have my vengeance." I muttered making my way downstairs with a happy smile on my face.

The others looked tired, unsurprising considering the jetlag but as per what seemed usual the rest of the students were perky and bubbly. Including that ass Justinius. 'I will kill you. If it's the last thing I do.' I vowed silently glaring at his back.

_Back at the Brotherhood…_

The others avoid me. All the better to go about my infiltration unnoticed. I will rule the world through these pathetic mortals. For I am the great and powerful, the brilliant and intelligent, the marvelous and mischievous, the sly and sneaky, the gorgeous and terrifying… Fluffy Fluffinson.

"Oh Fluffy! I got you some catnip!" the Magnet man called.

No! Not my greatest weakness! How did he know?

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed... taking a while to get inspired for chapter six but hopefully it'll be done by the end of the week.

Fei: Please review ^^


	6. Authors NoteApology

Unfortunately on am going to be redoing all of this - am still kinda on hiatus and have decided to only post the ones I've finished to avoid angry crowds of people. Also still laughing at the fact that a Twilight fanfic got properly published (50 Shades of Grey for those who don't know). It may take some time as I have many other commitments at the moment such as sleeping, working on my ACTUAL novel and looking for work which will make me moneys to pay rent so I don't get kicked out of my house. The good news is that since I'm not living with either of my parents anymore I have alot more freedom to do as I please which means I can write more.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update after so long I apologise profusely. Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
